


The Devil in I

by Holly_1016



Series: Haikyuu Mafia AU [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Male Original Chatacter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Beta/Beta, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Everyone Is Gay, Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Gun Kink, Lactation Kink, Loads of kinks, M/M, Mafia AU, Male Lactation, Male OC is Russian, Mpreg, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, RIP me, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Plug, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, ddlb, everyone is aged up, fifty shades of grey kinks, i cant write smut tho, im going to hell, implied knifeplay, loads of sex, morethan likely angst, omega males have vaginas insead of cocks, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_1016/pseuds/Holly_1016
Summary: { Haikyuu Mafia Au }Sugawara finds himself engaged to Japan’s biggest mafia boss, how will the sweetheart Omega feel about the bad boy Alpha male who swarms his taughts
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Male OC x Kōshi Sugawara, others
Series: Haikyuu Mafia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201223
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Devil in I - Slipknot 
> 
> Step inside, see the Devil in I  
> Too many times we've let it come to this  
> Step inside, see the Devil in I
> 
>   
> ______________________________________  
> I dont speak russian so instead ill use italics for when they speak russian cause i aint gonna do that so if its italics it means they speaking russian :)

Kōshi Sugawara stood in the fancy club, his father was having a business meeting with a very powerful man, like the good Omega son he was, Sugawara stood beside his father and mother “ _They are here boss_.” A man bun male said before waveing them over “I’m Asahi Azumane, follow me.” Asahi said leading them to a large oak wooden door at the top of the second floor of the club, 

Sugawara’s hazel eyes glanced at a blonde male in a very expensive suit with a pretty ginger haired male dressed in a silk dress bouncing on the blonde’s cock while said blonde was talking to a frosted tipped male who had his hand up the pretty ravenette’s dress,

Following his parents, into a lavish room with the modern mix of french and russian couture in its design, there was a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed woman with a leather ipad and notebook standing with a smaller blonde girl who looked timid “Welcome, The boss will be with you shortly, My name is Sora Maki, and this is Yachi, please do call if you would require anything.” Sora said leaving the room just as heavy footsteps entered “ _Mama, I dont need some floozy female omega, you know this, so stop asking random female omega’s to warm my bed, I’ll find someone perfect for me_.” A thick russian accent filled the room and closed the door “Katsuki and Kyoka Sugawara to what do I owe the pleasure?” The deep thick russian voice said his foot steps walking to the side of the room 

Sugawara looked up to see gorgeous man dressed in a navy fitted dress pants, vest and jacket with a white fitted dress shirt under the jacket and grey vest, sleek brown dress shoes and a simple navy tie, said male had a tattoo that Sugawara could see on his neck, along with the various piercings on his ears and face, there was a fancy wrist watch on his left wrist, the male was atleast 6’6 if not nearly 7’0 tall, he dwarfed Sugawara’s 5’7 height, and the omega was even in heels to make him 5’10 the least

The handsome Alpha sat down and pressed his elbows onto his desk, making a gesture to the family to sit down “Sora, bring up some refreshments for our guests, I’ll have an Irish whiskey.” Tall Dark and handsome said into the intercom on the desk before looking at the head of the Sugawara family “I came to give my condolences on your father, Jin was a great man and one of my closest friends, so condolences to you and your mother, I’m sure Elisabeth is very proud to have you step up.” Katsuki said shaking the alpha’s hands “She is, infact, Mother stepped down immediately, ive only been continueing my father’s work for 3 months now, and it feels like i have been doing it for years - Thank you Sora.” Tall dark handsome said standing up “But that cant be the reason for your visit.” The alpha continued as he leant against the large cabinet across the room 

Katsuki gulped and looked at the Alpha who wore an amused grin before taking a deep breath “It’s about the deal your father and I had since you were 6 and my own son was 3, you are now 24, and its time that deal has been put into light.” Katsuki said looking at the Alpha who hummed and took a good look at the Head of the Sugawara house hold “Ah yes, that document, well I suppose we can make that arrangement happen, so I presume this is your son.” The Alpha smirked and walked iver to Sugawara who gulped as a large hand lifted his chin up, blue eyes met hazel “What’s your name sweetheart.” The Alpha purred “K-Kōshi S-Sugawara, and yours.” Sugawara gulped “Kaito Kamitani.” Kaito stated pulling his hand away and yanking Sugawara up, eyeing the omega up and down while circleing the smaller male “Alright, you have yourself a deal, I’ll have Kenma and Kinoshita bring you two home and grab Kōshi’s things.” Kaito said walking over to his desk and pulling out an envelope “Sign here Katsuki, Kyoka and Kōshi.” Kaito said pulling out a document that all three signed before Suga was pulled into the Alpha’s side “See you in 6 months.” Kaito said letting a pudding haired and a soft gentle looking male lead Sugawara’s parents away with Sugawara slightly trembleing in the Alpha’s side 

“W-Whats going to happen to me.” Sugawara asked “You just signed yourself to be married to Japan’s youngest CEO ever.” Kaito said looking up to a brunette who had a scowl “Iwaizumi, what seem’s to be a problem.” Kaito said “It seems someone was caught dealing on our turf, he’s a little shit, what dya want me to do with him.” Iwaizumi asked “The normal treatment.” Kaito waved off letting the door close and locked “Come here.” Kaito said plopping down onto the couch in the office, taking off his jacket and rolling his sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, Suga was pulled to stand between the Alpha’s parted thighs

Kaito’s blue eyes eyed the Omega standing between his legs, starting from the soft fluffy light gray hair with an ahoge, to the soft motherly face; plump pink lips, big beautiful hazel eyes, a small nose and a beauty mark under his left eye, trailing down his face to his unmarked neck, Kaito saw how much smaller the Omega Male was in height, body shape and weight (with the Alpha being much bigger with muscle gain and his diet), the soft milky skin of the omega clad in a soft chiffon white blouse with transparent bell styled sleeves, a black bow under the collar, a black pleated skirt with two white stripes, thigh high socks and a pair of chunky heels (that looked like they were going to brake any second) 

Kaito stood up and grabbed Sugawara’s hand and led hin out of the office “Iwaizumi, lock up and leave they key’s in the usual spot, Aone, Its time to go.” Kaito said to a big stoic white haired male and Suga had seen the same two couples, both the blonde and frosted tips were still talking but this time the two omega’a were giving their respected Alpha a blowjob “Dont worry Sugar, Tsuki and Bo like the public sex and both Hinata and Akaashi are into humiliation.” Kaito hummed putting his jacket around Sugawara’s shoulders “In you go.” Kaito smirked getting in beside Sugawara who smiled softly as the car had started and drove through Tokyo’s night life, passing neon signs and people out drinking or having fun “Sleep, I’ll wake you when we arrive.” Kaito said looking at his phone letting Sugawara lean his head against the head rest.


	2. Often

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked me if I do this every day, I said often  
> Asked how many times she rode the wave, not so often  
> Bitches down to do it either way, often

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I will be useing Loke and Virgo from fairy tail

Sugawara felt himself being lifted, two large arms holding him against a broad muscular chest “Time to wake up Kōshi.” Kaito’s voice rumbled in his chest that Suga’s eyes opened up to reveal a large mansion that had Sugawara’s eyes widen “Welcome home.” Kaito smirked setting Sugawara down before kneeling on one knee to remove Suga’s worn out heels “Aone, bring these to Loke, he should dispose of these, I’ll be buying Kōshi new clothes and things that he would like.” Kaito said leading Sugawara into his new home

Sugawara looked at the beautiful house and walked in through the two big double doors only to be greeted by a pink haired maid “Welcome back, I’m Virgo, the maid.” Virgo said bowing “H-Hi.” Sugawara said before looking at the double staircase (made of marble), the house was a color scheme in dark grey and marble with hints of white, Sugawara could see his pile of Louis Vuitton suitcases in the entryway to the living room “Virgo, bring the suitcases up to the wardrobe, I’ll sort them out soon. Loke, did you get the files.” Kaito asked side eyeing Sugawara who looked around the house with wide eyes “Yes Master, I have, they havent made any movement or done anything suspicious.” Loke said “I see, ask Kuroo, Bokuto and Tsukishima if they can do a stake out at each points, I want a close eye on them.” Kaito stated before walking up behind Sugawara and lightly placd his hands on the Omega’s hips “It’s a beautiful home.” Suga said “and it’s your home now too.” Kaito smirked guiding the smaller to the kitchen “Go order yourself a takeaway, Virgo will call for it.” Kaito said walking away leaving the Omega with the monotone Maid “W-What about you?” Sugawara asked “Virgo knows.” Kaito said his voice lightly yelled as footsteps were heard going upstairs “What would the Mistress require?” Virgo asked Sugawara who answered and then said “I’m gonna go for a shower.” Sugawara smiled lightly going upstairs and into the first room he saw, 

Kaito unpacked Sugawara’s clothes, keeping what was still new or would suit the Omega, looking at the 20 rubbish bags of clothing and shoes “Virgo.” Kaito called for “Yes Master?” Virgo said “In the morning, dump these into a dumpster or bring them to goodwill across town, then ring Keiji and Shōyō, see if Tsukishima and Bokuto will allow them to go shopping with Kōshi, get new clothing, instruct them to add a things that I will enjoy on him.” Kaito stated standing up with his towel “Yes Master.” Virgo said watching the Alpha grab a clean pair of sweats and boxers and headed into his room, unaware of the Omega in his bathroom, 

Kaito walked into the bathroom and stripped, getting into the shower, Kaito looked down to see Kōshi red in the face while faceing the shower head “I didnt know you were in here?” Kaito grumbled lightly pushing Sugawara closer to the tap to get the water onto his body, Sugawara watched as the droplets fell down the crevices of the 8 pack abs and big thick plush pecs, down the slim waist and to the very big and thick thing between the Alpha’s legs, down thick thighs and slim calves, Kaito lathered up his bodywash and scrubbed his body before asking Sugawara to do his back “I’ll return the favor.” Kaito said letting Suga run the cloth over his broad back, 

Kaito rinsed off and then took the cloth Suga was useing, the Alpha’s large hands softly cleaned the omega’s back “Beautiful.” Kaito mumured making Sugawara blush “W-What did you said.” Kōshi softley asked “I said beautiful, your a beautiful omega, soft milky clear skin, big beautiful hazel eyes, curvy yet toned, your hair is beautiful, even the little birthmark under your eye, your a beautiful person Kōshi.” Kaito said rinseing off the Omega. The two finished off and got out, Sugawara put on the lace panties and oversized shirt while Kaito put on his boxers and sweats “Master, Mistress, dinner has arrived.” Virgo said knocking on the door as she said it “Okay.” Kaito grumbled letting Kōshi drag him downstairs and to eat at the island, 

Both of them made small talk and got to know more about each other, soft purrs and growls were heard from the duo, a sign of both inner Omega and Alpha wanting to mate with the other, both wanting to bond and bear a pup, it was instinct telling them that they were fated mates, a concept that was rare, but the two didnt act on their instincts yet, with dinner done, Sugawara was feeling tired “Go to sleep in the main bedroom, I have work to finish in my office, I’ll sleep on the couch in there anyway.” Kaito gruffley stated “No, I want you to come upstairs and rest with me, its been a long day, and you look like you need sleep, please, tomarrow is Saturday, you can work then.” Sugawara stated softley leading him upstairs and into the master bedroom, the Alpha swept the omega up and into the soft, plush and very fluffy bed “Fine.” Kaito grumbled and pulled the large duvet over them, sleep easily overcame Sugawara who let out soft breaths and Kaito softley smiled riseing up to leave only to feel Suga cuddle into him “Good night beautiful.” Kaito said wrapping his arms around the Omega who nuzzled into the large chest

***  
  


Morning came and sunlight seeped through the curtains, Sugawara woke up and turned to the Alpha who still slept with one arm thrown over his stomach and the other was being used as a pillow for Sugawara who blushed and sat up “I’ll make breakfast.” Sugawara grinned lightly and quietly slipping out of the bed and down to the kitchen where he found eggs, sausages, rashers, tomatoes, crepe mix and fresh fruit, with the food frying and a fruit bowl made with yogart, granola and the smaller dishes filled with toasted coconut flakes, nuts and what not, Sugawara softley hummed to himself while his inner omega was pleased that they were cooking for their mate ‘ _All for our mate, our big strong Mate, who will bear us a pup, he has a nice strong scent so he has to be very very virile_ ’ Sugawara’s inner Omega purred makeing Suga scowl at the taught just as the inner Omega cheekily grinned a dirty taught ‘ _He’s so big and strong, those hands could pin us down and he could have his way with us, haveing his big long thick fat cock in us, and then he’ll knot us, oh we’d be so full of him, he’d take such good care of us_ ’ Sugawara’s inner Omega purred sexily and Sugawara was unaware of the Alpha who stood in the kitchen with dilated eyes, 

Kaito has woken up to an empty bed, stretching his arms and legs, the Alpha had gotten out of bed, lightly scratching his abs as he opened the bedroom door to smell food being cooked, Kaito was confused until he saw Kōshi softley humming as the Omega made breakfast, Kaito saw the warming dishes filled with rashers and sausages, with a fruit bowl and stacks of pancakes, Kaito was in heaven until he smelt Omega arousal that woke up his inner Alpha ‘ _Such a good Omega, our Omega, OURS, provideing food for us and any pups we have, but that smell, he’s ready for breeding, or does he go by she instead, ask though, but please, lets take him, I’d say theres a tight little cunt that’s ready for our cock, smells amazeing, sweet like sugar, fuck him now, fuck him till our knot forms and then he’s stuck, fuck our fat knot into our Mate, ours, our mate that’ll have Our pups_ ’ Kaito’s inner Alpha demanded and Kaito let out a soft growl that had Suga let out a gasp at the Alpha pheromones that were in the air, 

The Alpha and Omega looked at each other, it was Predator vs Prey, the Dominant vs the Submissive, their own arousals hitting them “Mine.” Kaito growled out stalking towards them “A-Alpha.” Sugawara whimpered nearly entering a subspace when the door swung open “Big Bro, we are here to collect your Omega for shopping.” Keiji’s voice said and a very chirpy ginger skipped behind the stoic Omega “I know Keiji, breakfast is ready though.” Kaito stated looking into gunmetal blue eyes “ _Brother, are you sure? This is just a contract, he mightn’t be the fated one though_.” Keiji said receiving a glare from the Alpha “I am sure.” Kaito said grabbing his plate and putting food on it “I’ll be in my study.” Kaito growled out and stormed off into said room “Apologies for my older brother, my name is Keiji Akaashi-Kamitani Bokuto, but you can call me Keiji or Akaashi.” Akaashi said “Hello Akaashi, I’m Kōshi Sugawara.” Sugawara said looking at the Ginger “I’m Shōyō Hinata Tsukishima, I dont mind what you call me.” Hinata grinned brightley as he made a plate of food “Kei’s pickey with my food, now that we are with pup, he’s more on edge about y’know.” Hinata said over a strawberry and Suga sheepishly smiled “Uh, congrats on your pup.” Sugawara smiled “Thanks.” Hinata said finishing his fifth pancake until his small sneaker clad feet had joined Akaashi in leading Sugawara upstairs and into the wardrobe to dress the gray haired omega in a pair of a pretty skirt with a pretty t-shirt bodysuit with nike runners and a small bag with his phone and keys and wallet “Lets go.” Hinata grinned and the trio left the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a song title


End file.
